Wanda Ewers (Earth 010)/History
|altbackcolor=#96F7FF |height=2.2 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#C1FFFF |alttextcolor=#410606 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab7= |tab8= }} History Early Years Being born around 3:21 AM on March 2nd, Wanda Ewers was the first born child of both Denise Turner and Ballard Ewers III. She was very wealthy, active, and energetic. Abandonment One Day while she was in her early years in Kindergarten, Wanda was tragically abused by her own father and her mother tried to stop him, but with all the abuse she's been taken cared of, Ballard left Wanda to die out in the street, Wanda had no where to go or find a place, until one day she found a place to herself called the Domino Motel where she grew up there with a biological family who took care of her. Discovering her powers Learning that she has a Ewers Birthmark on her right shoulder on the back. Wanda had contributed supernatural powers that lead her to becoming a experted weaponist and someone with a incredible Healing Factor. She had also learned and remembered from her mother that she had two brothers and her main goal was to only meet them and team with them. Cancer By the age of 16 and her maturity had hitted her, Wanda left the Biological family and started out her new life as she had fallen in love with a man named Victor North, a man who also has supernatural powers, with whom she shared dreams of a better life with him. After losing her Virginity to Victor, one day on Christmas where she was ready to have sex with him again, she has all of the sudden passed out. Learning that she had contracted cancer, Wanda broke up with Victor rather than force him to remain with a terminally ill woman. Her skin was slowly distorting with Tumors all over her body and almost all of her hair gone, she was in the quest to seek treatment. Gaining more Powers Wanda was offered to go to a Special Program called Curing X, a program to where it can cure just about anything. However, by the time Wanda got there, she was brutally experimented on for a long time by her doctors, including a recurring villain named Francis Aslan who had kept her in a tube with all cords connected to her without any air as she suddenly passed out. She had awoken after the tube was opened for her to come out, she looked at herself being completely naked still healing from her cancer, she had discovered new powers of Ki Energy to herself, in which Francis mistakenly injected in her. She escaped from her tube defeating Francis and all of his henchmen and stole a Red and Black suit to wear and a mask as he ran out of the Program with her fellow patients who were in there too. Cured for Cancer After a few years of her escape, Wanda was in need for a cure to make herself "sexy" again. She had no one to find or believe until coming across Melissa Welch who was on her way to College, seeing how hideous she looked, she took her to a room where she officially cured her cancer using her energy to make her body look good again. Wanda thanked her for so much that she hugged Melissa and left the College. Now she sets out her official goal to find her Brothers to reunite with them again.